


Itchin'

by bright73



Category: Young Riders
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's itchin' is taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itchin'

It was late, it was hot as hell and Jimmy was about ready to put a bullet in anybody who looked at him the wrong way. They had been out on a week-long ride in blistering heat and he was hating every minute of it. This territory was unknown to both of them, making the trip even worse. The pits were that they had been carrying Army documents and had beed chased the last part by a posse of deranged outlaws wanting to make a buck by getting their hands on the pouch for extortion. Yeah, this trip had been glorious from the get go.

They stopped at the first Waystation, in hopes of finally finding a decent bunk instead of sleeping on the ground. It turned out to be a shackle in the middle of a miners' town, dirty and dusty, full of drunken, trigger happy nobody's wanting to take a bite out of them. Their meal at the loval Saloon had been interrupted by two young hot-heads wanting to call Wild Bill out. And now they stood here, outside the shackle, looking pensively at each other. The sounds from inside the Waystation weren't promising. Neither was the sight of a broken window with torn curtains flapping in the torrid wind. Angered voices seeped out through the thin walls and apparently furniture was being rather violently moved around inside – together with promises of broken bones and untimely deaths.

“Jimmy, I don't think this is a -,” Kid started and Jimmy snapped.

“You heard the man, the stage-couch is late coming in and they're full everywhere. I ain't itchin' to spend another night in the desert.”

“I hear yah, but this still ain't promisin' any good.”

The mule-headed Virginian rider looked at him from under the ridiculously long bangs that fell into his eyes and made him look perfectly innocent despite the grime and dust covering him.

“I ain't exactly goin' for good here Kid, just for a bunk, s'all. You chickenin' out on me?” He snorted at his fellow rider's head-shake and took the last steps over the screeching boards of the wooden porch to yank the door open. Following behind him, Kid sighed deeply.

 

Kid shook his head when he followed the hot-headed rider inside. Jimmy had been more ornery than a mule ever since they left on this ride, if not down-right looking for trouble he at least never backed down in time to avoid it totally. Which had almost driven Kid to his wits' end. They'd clashed about at which path to take, when to let the horses drink, how fast to go in the blistering heat – there was nothing they hadn't had a heated discussion about. When Sundancer dropped a shoe that was in no condition to be put back on and they had to walk a mile to get to this town and find a blacksmith, Jimmy was seething. Kid was able to see the literal black cloud hanging over his head. It wouldn't take much for him to explode and Kid hoped he'd be able to handle the eruption and stop any deadly outcomes of it.

He wasn't so sure about it when Jimmy stepped into the bunkhouse and the fracas inside stopped for a moment.

“What the hell? Who's the two of you bargin' in like that?” A short man, chewing tobacco asked before spitting his load on the floor. “There ain't no bunks for free here!”

“Express riders from Rock Creek,” Kid explained, eyeing the simmering Jimmy from the corner of his eyes. “What'cha mean there's no free bunks? You chargin' for 'em now? The company's gonna love to hear about that.”

A man from across the room let out a snort of mirthless laughter. “Nate and Abe here are just settling the scores about the last one. You morons didn't hear about the stage bein' late? Well it is and that means a lotta mail is undelivered an' a lotta riders waitin'. You new to this or what?”

“Nope,” Jimmy spoke derisively. “All I know is that you're kind of obligated to find room for a rider, kinda says so in the Company rules.”

“Rock Creek, ya say?” Another man had risen from the bench by the wall and stared at them. “Heard 'bout the bunch of you. Think you're som'thin' special, huh? Isn't that fella Hickok ridin' with yah?”

Kid realized this would get ugly and fast. “Com'on Jimmy, let's get outta here!” he spoke quietly.

“Jimmy?” The tobacco-chewing man spit. “That's him! That's Wild Bill Hickok, the fastest man of the west. And now he's askin' for special treatment. Like he's som'thin' special. I heard about his father bein' a nigger-lovin' -,”

“A what?” Jimmy growled and had his Colt in the man's face in the blink of an eye. “Talkin' ill of the dead ain't helpin' to get yah on my good side.”

“What the hell?” Several men rose to their feet; the two bunk-combatants were instantly forgotten by the prospect of taking down the famous Wild Bill.

“Step back!” Kid ordered in the general direction of the mob and grabbed the back of Jimmy's shirt. The man's jaw was set square, his finger on the trigger visibly itching. “C'mon Jimmy, time to get goin'! I ain't bunkin' with this bunch.”

“Oh, what's the cutsie-totsie princess sayin'? We're not up to his standards of bunkmates?“

Kid swung the gun in the appropriate direction and tugged hard at Jimmy's shirt. “Now Jimmy!”

“Ain't gonna run an' hide, Kid!”

That was it for Kid, Jimmy had been dying to pick a fight and his common sense was clearly letting him down. Wanting to get into it with a room full of half-drunken, trigger-happy and bored riders seemingly suffering from some kind of heat-indulged madness was not only foolish, it was pure insanity.

Kid growled and pulled hard enough at Jimmy's shirt to make him stumble backwards with a curse. As soon as he was out of balance Kid grabbed him around his waist and shoved him behind himself.

“Back off, Jimmy! You too!” The gun is his hand pointed at the man in front of the mob, looking dead set on following them out. He forced Jimmy to step out, hand gripping Jimmy's wrist tight, keeping his back pressed to the heaving chest and never minding the constant growls. They got out on the porch before there was any kind of movement inside, but as soon as they were out of sight the commotion started and feet were scurrying in their direction, accompanied by invectives.

Kid turned to grab Jimmy's shirt-front hard. “Now, Jimmy, run!”

“I'm gonna show them who -,”

Kid didn't have time to debate but dragged Jimmy the few steps to the corner and turned tinto the dark alley, hand still twined in Jimmy's shirt. When Jimmy opened his mouth to protest he yanked him all the way to the livery stable wall where he stopped, panting.

Jimmy grumbled and tried to free himself. “You chickenin' out on me, Kid? We have the same right as those low-lifes to -”

Kid slammed him up against the wall, stepping up to press his body hard against the hot-headed man that seemed to lack all sense of self-control. “You itchin' to get killed, Jimmy? That it?”

 

The hard tackle to the wall had Jimmy lose momentum. He'd finally driven Kid over the edge and gotten an reaction out of the level-headed Virginian. That fact had him smile victoriously at the man. Which maybe wasn't the best course of action because the Kid answered by pressing him harder into the wall, robbing him of air and piercing him with those steely blue eyes.

“Got some'thin' to say, Jimmy?”

Oh, he had plenty to say alright, none of which would calm the Kid down. The bitter truth was that if fights like this one was the only way he'd be allowed to touch the Kid, he was all for getting his nose punched. Or his body slammed into walls. Whatever allowed him to revel in the hard planes of Kid's chest, the strength in his grip and the steely determination of the set jaw, was fine with him.

“Why you always runnin' from trouble, Kid? Can't you just once stand up for what's right?”

“Learn how to pick your fights, Jimmy, before it's too late!” Kid growled. “Use your head and stay alive.”

“I'd rather die standing than crawl on my knees beggin' for mercy,” Jimmy snorted.

“Oh, is that what you think I'm doin' here?”

The voice was merely a low rumble now and it went straight to Jimmy's groin.

“You keep runnin' Kid, and I'll do the right thing and stand up for what's right, Princess!”

Kid let go of him and stepped back. “Yeah, Jimmy, keep shootin' off that mouth of yours in all the wrong places an' then wait for me to come drag you out when you're in too deep.” He turned to walk away with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jimmy didn't even think before he launched himself at whom he considered to be his best friend. Nobody told him he wasn't able to take care of himself. “You're all talk Kid, but when the rattlesnake rears its ugly head, you run scared!”

He tried toppling the Kid to his knees but hissed and found himself rolling in the dirt instead. Strong hands gripped his shoulders, forcing him to the ground. Inhaling sharply he grit his teeth and buckled up into Kid, throwing him off balance.

They didn't stop until they hit the water-through by the fence. Jimmy winced when his knee hit the wood hard and Kid took advantage of the situation and straddled him while clinching his wrist with strong hands and efficiently blocking all further moves from Jimmy's side. They both fought for air as Kid leaned in over him and kept him pinned while his chest heaved from the exertion. Albeit mortally embarrassed by having ended up the loser, Jimmy found himself rather enjoying the position. Kid's hair was a mess, he had dirt on his face and his eyes were wild. Jimmy shuddered with delight.

“You alright, Jimmy?”

“Never better,” Jimmy leered. “A little nightly exercise serves me just fine. Didn't want to hurt the Princess too much thou'.”

“Another round, Jimmy?” Kid leaned in closer, hands gripping tighter and knees now pressing Jimmy's flanks. “That what you want?”

He met with Kid's glare and decided that testing his luck right now wasn't the the best way to go about things. The fact that he wanted more didn't mean that he looked forward to getting his nose broken.

“Nah, I'm good.” Having to admit defeat wasn't half a hard as losing the vicinity when Kid moved away to sit leaned up against the through.

“This heat's really makin' folk act all crazy.” Kid shook his head and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand before he sank back and rested his head up against the rim, tilting his head up against the setting sun.

Jimmy watched a drop of sweat trickle down Kid's neck and found himself wanting to lick it off the tanned skin.

 

Kid couldn't believe he'd let himself be prodded into a fight with Jimmy. Not on a day like today, when not even the sun setting brought reprieve from the suffocating heat. Still he had to have a go at it, to prove what point? That Jimmy was able to get to him like no-one else? Like he didn't already know that.

Sweat was making his shirt cling uncomfortably to his back and the dirt on his face was itching as it dried on his skin. He looked at Jimmy still sprawled out on the ground, lying still and staring up into the darkening sky.

“You alright?” he asked again. It wasn't like he'd put his heart into the fight, well maybe at first but it was more like fending Jimmy off. Letting him take his anger out on him to avoid the risk of him going off on someone else and getting in too deep.

“Yeah,” Jimmy replied lazily and dragged himself up to sit by Kid's side, giving him a look-over. “You sure look ridden hard and put away wet.”

“Yeah? You're one handsome devil yourself, 'specially with the snot all over your face.” Kid retorted dryly, looking closely at his friend's face.

Jimmy wiped his nose with the backside of his hand and grinned.

“You better haul yourself over to the store before it closes and get us a bar of soap.” Kid remarked.

Jimmy cast him a deadly glance. “Why me?”

“Coz' you lost,” Kid couldn't help smiling.

With a derisive snort Jimmy raised his eyebrows in Kid's direction before laboriously pushing up to his feet. Cocking his head to the side, he smiled snootily. “Lily-scented for the princess, I gather?”

“Git!” Kid managed to get a handful of dirt thrown at the leering rider before he too got up to pump them some water to wash off the grime and dust with.

 

Jimmy knew he'd be right there, on the border between Heaven and Hell. Heaven because he'd be able to rest his eyes on tanned skin moving over working muscles - hell because he'd be forever banned from touching. This wasn't like picking up a man and having some fun for a night, this was way different. This was his friend and wanting to do the things he longed for was not an option. Considering the fact that the Kid blushed at the sight of Rachel's petticoats hung out to dry, Jimmy doubted Kid could even imagine men wanting to do certain things to other men. That was an assumption Jimmy had drawn from the get go. No man with any kind of experience blushed as easily as the Kid did.

Joggling the bar of soap in his hand, Jimmy made his way to the livery stables. Despite the sun having set and the moon being on the rise, the heat was still close to unbearable. Some folks had finally ventured out on the main street and the music from the one Saloon filled the air with its repetitive tunes. A look inside confirmed his suspicions; a self-playing piano that sounded fairly off tune was the source of the entertainment. Jimmy gathered the noise would soon be drenched by the drunken miners' squabbles. It marveled him that the only women he had seen all day were the working girls, idly trimming their nails while waiting for customers, right inside the Saloon's swinging doors. Kid would have blushed beet-red at the sight, he mused while turning the corner into the alley that led to the livery stable.

He almost dropped the soap at the sight that met him. Kid was shirtless, bent over the through and washing his shirt in a bucket. Sweat gleamed on the bare shoulders and the damp hair curled at the ears. But what made life so utterly unfair was the perked nipples he spotted. Then life really decided to torment him when Kid looked up at him from under his brow and showed off the chiseled chest; gleaming of moist in the moon-light. Droplets of water trickling down the planes and following sinews on its way down to the low riding waistband.

“Took you long enough, Jimmy? Got lost or did you just go lookin' for more trouble?” The bemused smirk beamed in his direction had Jimmy divert his eyes.

“You think lily-scented soap is easy to find in a place like this? All I was offered was lemon-verbena. An' I had to do some talkin' with my gun to get at it.” Leisurely he seated himself on the broad rim, continuing to joggle the bar of soap in his hand while watching Kid rinse the shirt in the bucket that wriggled precariously at the corner.

The play of moonlight, splash of water, rippling muscles and the scent of saddle-soap and leather had heat pooling in his groin. Something seemed to tear at his heart, the one he thought he had managed to harden into stone.

 

Kid watched as Jimmy sat and mindlessly flipped the bar around in his hand. Gone was the irritation and a sense of immense sadness had taken its place. Yet Kid knew that asking him what was wrong was a waste of time. Jimmy wasn't the talkative kind, neither was he so trying to talk things through had its limits when it concerned the two of them. Jimmy was prone to brooding, mostly over things he had no control over. Sitting there it looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and it pained Kid to watch it.

He set the dry-stringed shirt to rest on the rim and boxed Jimmy's arm.

“Hand me the shirt and go clean up! That thing you're wearin' was bad a week ago, it's a down-right disaster now. Ride around in it for the rest of the trip and it's gonna grow legs an' walk off on yah!”

Jimmy looked down on the garment in question and wrinkled his brow. “What'cha talkin' 'bout? I washed it in the creek!”

“You dipped it in the creek, Jimmy!” Impatiently Kid leaned forward, “an' that was just because you took a nose dive and were itchin'! Hand it over and spare me Rachel's sermon.”

“Like the one she gave you when you and Cody turned up with mud up to your ears?” Jimmy had to laugh at the memory.

“Exactly,” Kid admitted. “Go get washed up already, it's gettin' late and we need to get goin' bright and early.”

“Womenfolk scare you, don't they?” Jimmy mused while shimmying out of the shirt.

“Ever heard o' respect, Jimmy?” Kid shook his head.

“Nah, where can I get some?” Jimmy balled the cotton up and threw it at his face.

Kid caught it mid-air and dropped the shirt into the bucket before stepping back to stretch his back rest his weight on his hands on the plank. “Maybe if you spent half the time you spend lookin' for trouble on it, I wouldn't have to take you on and whack some sense into you.”

“An' maybe if you spent half the time you spend respectin' you'd be gettin' some action!” Jimmy matched his stance in an effort to challenge him into another tug of war.

Kid narrowed his eyes. “You keepin' track?”

“I ain't the one going beet red at the sight of female attires, Kid. I ain't the one dancin' around talkin' 'bout taking in easy when ladies ask for a dance, I dance.”

And of course Jimmy's words got to him and he felt the inevitable blush creeping up on his cheeks. He was losing this one fast and all he could do to save face was pull the shirt from the bucket and swat at Jimmy with it.

Jimmy stepped to the side and shot him one of those superior leers that had Kid want to find a way to forever swipe it off his face. One of these days he'd have to find a way to dismantle that arrogance and knock Jimmy down a peg or two. Or cause him a heart attack. Kid wasn't sure what would happen, and he wasn't exactly willing to risk revealing himself. He had survived on staying out of trouble and control his reactions. Safety was a cardinal rule for him, for so many reasons.

He let his gaze rest on Jimmy's broad back and sighed.

 

 

They ended up on the hayloft after another heated debate. And it was heated in more ways than one for Jimmy. There Kid stood, pants hanging low on his narrow hips, newly washed and perfectly toned. Jimmy had enormous difficulties concentrating on the words spoken; increased temperature the higher up you got, sounds of the irritating piano seeping through the open door upstairs and no chance to pop out and stick your head into a bucket of cold water if it got too hot.

Jimmy wasn't exactly sure what the 'popping your head into a bucket of cool water' had to do with anything so he refrained from commenting. He knew that it wasn't his head he'd be needing to cool off. The vision of Kid standing in front of him, pants riding low, hands on hips, wet hair curling and moist skin gleaming over all the parts he wanted to touch had other parts of him up in a riot. He shouldn't be wanting this, it wasn't right! Kid was the one person that wouldn't back off for him, the one that rattled him with that reason and logic that refused to be swayed. The one he knew he could count on to have his back.

And now that man was sprawled out on his bedroll, bathed in the moonlight that found its way through the cracks in the wall. The wind had picked up and the scent of lemon-verbena, leather and freshly cut hay, mixed with with something incredibly arousing, was wafting over Jimmy.

Kid's abdomen moved with every slow breath.

Letting his eyes roam, Jimmy noted a bulge at the crotch and that had his heart pounding. Even the bare feet did something to him and he felt he was slowly going insane. If he'd just be allowed to lay his hand on the bare skin and feel the heat would be enough for him. It had been so long since he touched anybody's naked skin that he'd almost forgotten what it felt like. It wasn't like quick meeting in dark alleys where names were never spoken or furtive blow-jobs in cheesy motels where eyes never met. He needed more than that. He wanted to let his tongue follow every line on that chest, memorize the dips and sinews, feel a swollen member between his lips and have the man at his side beg for more. His erection was aching and he moaned with frustration.

“Can't sleep, Jimmy?”

He jumped. For a moment his heart sped up and threatened to burst out of his ribcage; he felt like he was caught red-handed. “Just hot.”

“Told yah it'd be hotter up here.” The hay frazzled when Kid moved on the bedroll. “It's better than I thought it'd be thou'!”

“That's because you got the good spot, you're right in the draft.” His voice was hoarse and barely contained.

“Uh huh, I know how to pick, Jimmy. And no, I ain't switchin' with yah, you'll have to fight me for it.”

Jimmy was able to hear the smile underlining the words. “I would, but I've already taken you down once today, wouldn't want to ruffle your feathers anymore.”

“Right, Jimmy bit the dust an' ain't over – wha?”

Jimmy flung himself over the man with ease, totally relaxed like Kid was, arms splayed and legs spread, he had no chance to react in time.

Jimmy's hands gripped the wrists, pressing them down, legs straddling the spread legs. It was when he leaned in to impede the arms' movements that he felt it and this time his heart skipped a couple of beats. His fingers trembled, expecting some kind of explosive reaction from the man beneath him. His breath hitched and the heart thundered away in a wild cadence. The hardness he felt pressed to his lower abdomen had his mouth water.

Kid moved uneasily under him, his fingers flexing, neck tensed and what Jimmy saw wasn't disgust; what was mirrored in the flushing face was embarrassment and a hint of fear.

“Jimmy, let go.”

It was barely a whisper. A soft exhale of protest that Jimmy didn't intent to adhere. He looked at Kid, trying to gauge what was going on but the other man refused to meet with his eyes. Jimmy slowly rubbed the pulse-points on Kid's wrists with the pads of his thumbs, sensing the rapid beat and Kid blinked twice before raising his eyes to meet Jimmy's gaze.

At this point Jimmy didn't reflect any longer; he wet his lips and leaned in. Their noses collided, Jimmy's teeth scraped Kid's lower lip and their breaths ran equally fast in shock and amazement by the turning of events. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Kid's, feeling like a virgin himself, hesitant and awkward in his moves. The first kiss was fumbling and tentative but Jimmy's heart soared at the pliant lips meeting his eagerly. Letting the tip of his tongue play with Kid's bottom lip, he breathed the man in hungrily. When Kid's tongue slipped in between his lips and connected with his own, he moaned.

The sensations numbed him for a moment; all there was was the beating of his heart thundering against his ribs. His fingers' tremble increased and his back arched into Kid's body like in search of more heat. This all felt unreal and intoxicating and he pulled his mouth off Kid's. The question in the eyes meeting his had him strangely reassured; they were both surprised, shaken and stirred.

He leaned his brow on the other man's and closed his eyes, letting their breaths mingle. “Kid?”

Kid freed his hand and cupped Jimmy's neck, strong fingers holding him still while Kid tilted his head and claimed his lips anew. This time there was no hesitation, only a slowly probing tongue and wet heat that sent wild-fire down Jimmy's spine. The kiss was firm and insistent, removing all doubts and Jimmy wrapped his arms around the strong body and sneaked his leg in between Kid's.

Kid moaned and pressed his hips to Jimmy's and rocked them slowly back and forth, rubbing their erections together. Jimmy's fingers dug into the hot skin, kneading and stroking without a thought. He just reacted, without pondering on rights or wrongs; nothing mattered right now, nothing but Kid's tongue playing with his and the muscled body he finally was allowed to hold and touch.

 

 

When Jimmy rolled over onto him, his heart had almost stopped. Vividly aware of his erection, he had tried to stay still, let Jimmy throw him down the stairs or whatever he wished to do as long as his predicament wasn't revealed. The steady grip sent a tremble of anticipation through him, the rushed breath over his skin had the small of his back reflexively arch up to the source. Fear spread throughout him when Jimmy's body covered his and he knew that he was caught.

And now he couldn't get enough.

And some questions were finally answered. There was more to why they clashed so often than just the differences in opinion, there was this hunger for something more. It was wrong on all accounts according to everybody. Still - the callused hands, that could kill within a fraction of a second if need be, felt so right. He pulled away to get some much needed air into his lungs. Jimmy's gaze rested on his and he felt the blush heat his face all over. Even if it felt right, it still wasn't and he knew that this was a crime. He was committing a crime, willingly and eagerly and enjoying it like nothing else. Jimmy's large hands ran down his flanks, and in under his waistband. He hid his face in the crook of Jimmy's neck, nipping at the skin. The nagging feeling of guilt would never leave him, but Jimmy's low moan was enough for him to roll the other man around and slide his own hand in under the belt. The silky hardness under his palm had him trembling with desire. If hell awaited him for what he was doing – so be it.

He bit down hard on Jimmy's shoulder when he opened the belt and tugged the pants down. The fact that Jimmy was holding his breath had him slightly worried and he paused to look at the man before he let his hand slide further. Jimmy's eyes were half closed, dark and stormy with raw need. Kid grinned relieved and tugged the pants down before he closed his fist around the rigid flesh.

Jimmy cursed under his breath and thrust into Kid's hand. With a grin Kid let his thumb glide over the sensitive slit. It didn't take much before Jimmy wet Kid's hand with his release and breathed hard against Kid's neck.

“Jimmy?” Kid let the soft member go and leaned in to tease the living daylight out of the man. “Fastest gun of the west just got a whole new meaning.”

He hadn't expected the soft chuckled and dazed expression.

“This what one calls a cheap date?” He grinned and placed a kiss on the panting lips, cleaning his hand on Jimmy's abdomen.

“Jimmy?” Kid felt ridiculous when he swiped the long hair from the flushed face. Like if tenderness was worse than what they had actually been doing before. “We're taking this to our graves or I'm gonna have to shoot yah.”

“Not before I'm done.” Jimmy replied, a sly grin curving his lips.

Kid chuckled. “I hate to break the news to you but I've never seen yah more done in my life.”

“Nobody survives challenging me twice in one day!”

Kid had not expected the sudden move and coughed on his laughter when he was thrown flat on his back on the bedroll. “Hey!”

He found no more words when Jimmy's strong fists cupped his ass, trapping his erection between them and a deep, wet kiss had his mind all jumbled up.

 

To say he felt embarrassed for coming like that was the understatement of the year, he felt mortified. Coming like a blushing virgin from the touch of Kid's hand alone? Jimmy Hickok did not melt like butter for anybody, making a fool of himself wasn't in his repertoire. When exactly did Kid get the upper hand on him? And why exactly did it feel like his heart was about to burst when Kid leaned in to kiss his lips? What was wrong with him? He was a man, he had urges and those urges did not include cuddling with another man. No way!

So why he needed to continue to French-kiss the grinning Virginian was beyond him. He'd had his, he should turn to his side and get some sleep. Instead he was hungrily groping the skin at his reach, nibbling at the lower lip that was slightly kiss-swollen, licking a trail down the sweaty chest while fingering the buttons open and pulling down the low-riding pants. The naked flesh filled his palms perfectly when he cupped his hands around the muscular globes and pulled the lean body flush to his. The fingers twining into his hair and tugging sent shivers down his spine and urged him on. Pure instinct guided him to lick the pert nipples and he smiled at the harsh intake of breath and the nails digging into his scalp. For once he'd have Kid lose that precious control he seemed so proud of. He wanted to see it shattered and gone, forcing Kid to react without pondering on the consequences, without the usual logic and calm.

Trapping Kid's left leg between his folded knees and upper body, he scraped his teeth over the nipple, smiling victoriously at the strain in Kid's voice when he let out a low curse. He suckled at the skin above the navel, just briefly dipping his tongue before moving his hands to steady the moving hips.

“Hey?” Kid crooned, rising to his elbows and Jimmy looked up to see the eyes widened in surprise. “What'cha doin'?”

Jimmy merely grinned and swiped the tip of his tongue along the underside of the erection. Kid jumped and his head fell back. Jimmy took another slow lick and Kid's thighs trembled when his hips moved under Jimmy's firm grip. Kid was going to have marks on his hips, marks from his thumbs and the thought had Jimmy groan and start to harden.

Kid's body was tense in his hold, straining for some friction but Jimmy was enjoying the keening sounds slipping out of the man, too much to finish him off just yet. Bent double, he suckled at the skin covering the hipbones, scraped his teeth over the working muscles of the abdomen and felt the salty sweat fill his mouth and send dart of pleasure to his groin. He'd pause to let the head of the rigid member glide in between his lips briefly. Then he'd let go just to drive the man insane. Kid remained leaning on his elbows, watching, while his hands were fisted around the edges of the bed-roll, tendons playing on his arms when he thrust up to Jimmy's mouth.

And Jimmy knew he had lost again, because the picture of Kid so close to the edge, was enough to make his own cock hard and leaking pre-cum. He cursed the man for having this effect on him. He was no cuddling man and still he had to crush Kid's lips to his once again, making the tensed man lose his balance and fall to his back. Jimmy fisted the straining erection and stared pumping slowly, intent on making the man beg for more. Kid moaned into the kiss and his hand gripped Jimmy's neck, pulling him deep into the kiss. Jimmy's felt his own control start to slip and stopped the stroking and squeezed the base of Kid's cock.

Kid tensed and nipped at Jimmy's lower lip with a low, warning growl.

The sound worked like someone pulled the proverbial plug and Jimmy turned enough to grip both their erections with his free hand and revelled in the sensation of the pulsating hardness that lined perfectly with his own. His mouth watered at the memory of the smooth skin between his lips but Kid's hand joined his and increased the cadence and pressure. At the first wave of hot release wetting his hand, Jimmy buried his face at the crock of Kid's neck, bit down on the collarbone and let go.

 

 

Kid's mind started working again when Jimmy moved off him. His body felt pleasantly heavy, but the embarrassment of lying in the moonlight, pants pooled around his ankles had him groan and try to shift enough to pull them up and restore some kind of decency. It was just that his body was refusing to obey. His feet wouldn't come up enough for him to get a grip on the material.

Jimmy watched his efforts with one raised eyebrow.

At the second attempt, Kid groaned and fell back to lie flat on his back, his feet desperately tangled into the fabric, his body too spent to muster enough energy for him to get up and rectify the problem.

“What? Hay itchin' yah?” Jimmy chuckled and scooted down to pull the pants up. “Would you help out here?” He tugged and Kid obediently lifted his ass off the bedroll; that was about as much he was capable of aiding right now. His own weakness had him cough on a snort of laughter and Jimmy shook his head when he buttoned the pants before pulling up his own.

“Thanks Jimmy,” Kid cracked in a voice he barely recognized as his own and closed his hand around Jimmy's arm.

Jimmy looked curiously at him for a while, raking his eyes over his body like looking for injuries. Then he laid back down and stretched out to his full length. Kid never let go of his grip around Jimmy's underarm.

“You're right y'know,” Jimmy spoke quietly.

Kid turned his head to look at the sprawled-out man.

Jimmy was lying still, looking up to the ceiling. “This heat makes people do crazy things.”

Kid laughed and freed his hand to lay it on Jimmy's flat abdomen. “Uh huh.”

Jimmy rolled to his side and wrapped his arm around Kid's middle.

Baffled at the affection, Kid coughed out another short laughter.

“Shut up, s'gettin' cold,” Jimmy muttered and Kid smiled and snaked his arm around Jimmy's shoulders.

“I'll keep yah warm an' cosy, princess.”

Jimmy chuckled and told him to get some sleep.

Kid rested his chin on the top of Jimmy's head and closed his eyes.


End file.
